The present invention relates, generally, to a livestock waterer and, in particular, to a simple, cost-effective livestock waterer that can provide at least a day's supply of water to an animal.
Livestock waterers are commonly known in the art. However, typical waterers are geared towards large scale farms and ranches. These waterers tend to be complicated and require a dedicated water line and/or electrical lines which tends to be cost prohibitive to the small scale farmer, rancher and/or breeder. A typical small scale livestock owner uses a five gallon water bucket in each animal stall to provide water to the livestock. For example, a horse under average conditions typically consumes about fifteen gallons of water a day. Therefore, a water bucket for a typical horse on an average day must be filled at least two or three times which can be time consuming. Additionally, the buckets must be cleaned several times a week, due to being exposed to hay, feed, animal dandruff and excrement, and other potentially septic elements in the animal stall.
Additionally, there are some bird baths that utilize a water storage tank system that has a drinking bowl attached to the water storage tank. When the bird bath is inverted, the storage tank is filled with water and then turned upright. The water enters the drinking bowl through a hole in the water tank and fills the bowl to the level of the hole. However, due to the weight of the large volume of water necessary to water livestock, this scheme of inverting the storage tank is not suitable for large animals.
Therefore, there is a need for a simple, cost-effective, time-efficient, and sanitary large livestock waterer which does not require a dedicated water and/or electrical line to keep the waterer filled.